Possible animals for Jurassic Park 4
Carnotaurus sastrei - This chameleon-like dinosaur was fantastic in the Lost World novel, no reason why it shouldn't work in Extinction. by PaulMcGannIsAwesome11777 Deinonychus antirrhopus - These things should finally replace the raptors, and make it seem more accurate. by PaulMcGannIsAwesome11777 Plesiosaurus dolichodeirus - These guys should defiantly star. by PaulMcGannIsAwesome11777 ::ADD TO THIS AS YOU GUYS DEEM FIT ::...................................................... IF Jurassic Park IV is taking place in the First Trilogy-Universe (instead of something new, like my 'The Malcolm Effect') these dinosaurs should be best: * Carnotaurus: Was great in the The Lost World novel, should be in the movie. * Yangchuanosaurus: Appears as a misclassified Metriacanthosaurus in the Cold Strorage Room of JPI. * Raptors: no JP without raptors. Doesn't have to be Deinonychuses, can als be Coelurosaurus, Ornitholestes or the Troodons from the novels. * Maiasaurus: It is a famous dinosaur, it appears long in the Lost World novel. Time to be in the movie. * Hypsilophodon: Appears in the novels, it is a nice background dinosaur. * Styracosaurus: Mentioned in the novel, looks nice in the screen. * Othnielia: Appears in the novels, it is a nice background dinosaur. * Euoplocephalus: Appears in the novels, it is nice alternative for the Ankylosaurus. * Apatosaurus: No JP without Sauropods! This one was featured in both novels. They deserf a place in the movies. MismeretMonk 20:45, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Personally I think JP4 should be focused on what happens to the Pteranodons that escaped at the end of JP3 and the fate of Isla Sorna, since the Navy would probably have destroyed it like in Komodo VS Cobra. Here are what Dinos I think should be in JP4. Should be set mostly on the mainland. *'Pteranodon': Exactly what the plot should be based on. They could fly to the mainland. * Spinosaurus: No reason why it couldn't swim to the mainland. * Ceratosaurus: Recent studies have shown it could have been able to swim like a Crocodile and it's seen around a river in JP3. No reason why it could not swim to the mainland. * Tyrannosaurus: No JP without T.Rex. In the novel it was portrayed swimming like a Crocodile, and I think it should go to the mainland. There should be another Rex VS Spino fight. Preferably with Rex winning. * Microceratus: Awesome background Dinosaur. Could be a passanger on an illegal boat tour when it goes back to the mainland. * Raptors: Pteranodon has that role. * Compsognathus: Could go to the mainland in the same way as Microceratus. As for the logo I think it should have Pteranodon and/or Rex. Jurassic Park Treasury 07:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I think that the next Jurassic Park should be a small throwback, no Spino, Ceratosaurus or Pteranodons. Suchomimus would be nice. Here are what I think should be on Jurassic Park IV: *''Suchomimus tenerensis: a smaller, somewhat more advanced relative of Spinosaurus. Measuring at a maximum of 36 feet long, this animal would make an entertaining chase scene against a single human. Also could be shown as primarily a fish eater. Can clear the name of the spinosaurids. *Tyrannosaurus rex: can be the main antagonist like the good old days. Scaled at 46 feet long and twenty feet tall. Could be shown as a predator of ''Suchomimus tenerensis. No Jurassic Park without Tyrannosaurus. Great for chase scenes against the cast and eating people. *''Velociraptor mongoliensis: great for entertaining scenes and eating people. Velociraptor has always played a big role in JP; why stop now? Velociraptor is a great secondary or third degree antagonist despite "inaccuracies": Velociraptor is related to Deinonychus and the two are almost the same thing. No Jurassic Park without these raptors. *Nanotyrannus lancensis: great theme for part of the film would be a lively discussion on Nanotyrannus, adds a little science. Would be a great third degree or secondary antagonist and could kill off a major character. Could hunt in a pack of three. *Hypsilophodon foxii: rather attractive little dinosaur, could be featured in the backround and be a part of a "gentle" scene. *Apatosaurus louisae: a nice backround dinosaur. No JP without sauropods. Film needs herbivores. Has been featured in both books. Can replace Brachiosaurus but would be prefered along side. *Brachiosaurus altithorax: Brachiosaurus has been featured on Jurassic Park before and is great for it. Would be better if Apatosaurus and Brachiosaurus are both shown, large sauropod. Great backround dinosaur. *Triceratops horridus: can combat T.rex, nice backround dinosaur and favorite. Discussion on it and ''Torosaurus latus. Can be shown in herds. *''Stegosaurus armatus: been featured in ''Jurassic Park: a novel, The Lost World: a novel ''and ''The Lost World Jurassic Park. Can be shown in herds interacting with herds of other animals. Great backround dinosaur. Movie needs herbivores. From a Jurassic Park fan. 11/12/2012. I honestly think that JPIV should take place on Isla Nulbar, with Spinosaurus eventually found out to only have killed a Tyrannosaurus in 2001 due to InGen tampering with the DNA. *Tyrannosaurus: No Jurassic Park without this baby! It should be part of the main plot, but rather to show up in the middle, being defeated by a Spinosaurus, like in JPIII. But this time, at the end, a T-Rex pack ganging up on the Spinosaurus and ripping the Spinosaurus anew, with the help of a wildfire. *'Spinosaurus': JPIII only had him because of Jack Horner's false ideas, but he should be in IV just to clear up how exactly he was so overly powerful in III. He should have a scenewhere he fishes for food, and in the end, a demise at the hands of a T-Rex pack, and a wildfire for kicks. *'Amphicoelias': JPIV's sauropod. A 200 foot long titan, showing up in one scene at the end where we take a gander at the newer, safer Jurassic Park 2.0. *'Struthiosaurus': A small ankylosaur which shows up during a T-Rex hunt before the first Spino/Rex fight. They will be mentioned as a generally obscure species. *'Xenoceratops': An alien-like ceratopsion which shows up in a scene suring a Spinosaurus hunt, a young one being killed while the others get away. *'Velociraptor': No JP without the world famous V-Rap! This time they are absolutley blanketed in feathers, and are smaller but just as dangerous as the classic raptors... this time, actually being able to speak a tiny bit of english! Logo? Xenoceratops. Peenut2k7 (talk) 19:03, November 12, 2012 (UTC) These are the animals that i think should be in JP4 *Tyrannosaurus Rex:There can't be a Jurassic Park without T rex.It should be one of the main characters.There will be a family of Rexes that have to face problems with predators like Spinosaurus.In the end it fights a rouge Spinosaurus,trying to attack the kids and the Rex kills the Spino and feeds on it.40-50ft long 5-10 tons *Tyrannosaurus Rex Utimus:Another main character.It is mutated to ? be a killer with it's family and if attacked,it goes crazy.It actullay kills a adult Amphicolias.62FT LONG 20-40 tons.Mutated version of T rex u ? ? ? ? .85ft long 40-80 tons. *Oxalaia:GIVE IT A CHANCE!65ft long 30 tons *Spinosaurus and Spinosaurus Robustus:After it role in JP3,I think they should be in it,actully having a staredown with Oxalaia.Regular 49-55ft long 7-12 tons Robustus 54-65ft long 15-20 tons *Ampicolias:Peenut2k7's defention expect at 200-230ft long and 370-400 tons. *Stegosaurus:Should return and have 8 spikes 43ft long 10 tons *Titanoceratops:Triceratops's role 35ft long 15 tons *Xenoceratops: Peenut2k7's defention *Raptors and pterosaurus:main dinosaurs 6-50ft long 100lbs-15 tons raptors pterosaurs 10-50ft wingspan 100lbs-1 ton Logo :Xenoceratops with a T rex u,Oxalaia and Titanoceratops in background User:Pythor9449 (talk) November 25,2012 8:30 PM - Here's my take. *'Tyrannosaurus': Why would you be questioning this? :P Bring it back to one of the main dinosaur roles again, it's the heart and soul of the franchise. Tyrannosaurus is Jurassic Park, both figuratively and even literally if you look at the logo. *'Velociraptor': Again, why would you not have raptors? :P Considering they've been a main dinosaur in all of the films so far, they don't need to have as large of a role, but they should still have some significance. *'Spinosaurus': Much as I hate to admit it (I do hold a bit of a grudge against Spino, not because it killed a rex, but because it made a million people whine and that's annoying), if it doesn't come back at least once, it'll just feel like a throwaway superpredator from the third film. Give it a cameo at least. *'Triceratops': We're overdue for a Trike/Rex fight in the films. It could also be used as the first dinosaur scene to instill that sense of wonderment in the characters (because only later is there running and and screaming). Plus ceratopsians are rather underrated in the media anyway. *Stegosaurus: For the same reasons as the Trike. Also, a believable Stego/Rex fight would be nice to have - I notice that in every movie where they've done this, Stego has never won a bout...although if that happens in the fourth film it'll be Rex/Spino all over again... *'Dilophosaurus': C'mon, everyone wants more dilophosaurs. Yes, they have a frill and spit poison and look nothing like their real-life counterparts, but run with it anyway. Imagine a little pack of them, sneaking around in the darkness... *'Any dinosaur featured in the novels': So much potential here. I can name Styracosaurus (simply majestic - also see my username :P), Carnotaurus (move over, Dinosaur - you got nothing on these chameleon-skinned ones), Proceratosaurus (unique, interesting, potentially dangerous), Metriacanthosaurus/Yangchuanosaurus (read my fanfics to see why :P), and Hypsilophodon (maybe bring back the arboreal dinosaur theory and use InGen's DNA tampering as an excuse?) right off the bat as good potential movie candidates. *'A sauropod': Every film needs a sauropod. Doesn't really matter what kind, although a Brachio is and always will be a classic. Maybe this time around we could have a herd stampeding? *'Marine reptiles/pterosaurs': But only if they're done right. I could go on, but I've ranted enough now, and don't want to give away any more hints for Extinction. So there you have it. Styracosaurus Rider (Contact me) Steer the airship right across the stars 00:33, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Hear my thoughts: *'Tyrannosaurus:' Why would you question this? *'Pteranodon:' I made a scene where it would kidnap someone. If that doesn't work out, just do them right, for my sake. *'Carnotaurus: '''Carno/Rex fight? *'Dilophosaurus: We've wanted this guy since the first film. There could be a giant pack of them, maybe, they could have little glowing eyes... *'Velociraptor: '''Without this guy, this isn't JPIV! *'Triceratops: 'Can we please have it fight T-Rex? *'Othneila: 'Background, possibly? *'Parasaurolophus: 'Sometimes, you know, you need a herd... Make it these guys! *'Spinosaurus: Could attack near the start, then get ambushed and killed by a Carnotaurus pack. *'Maiasaura': 'It could get attacked by T-Rex. *'Ankylosaurus: 'At an emotional scene, they could walk by, like in JPIII. My ideas: *'Spinosaurus: Even if it was unrealistically OP (not my opinion, but it did kill the T. rex with totally unrealistic jaw strength) the Spino was an awesome villain which I'd love to see again in the fourth installment. Of course, chances are it will be set on Nublar, but then again they can swim. Dum, dum, dum… *'T. rex': How can it be Jurassic Park without Rexy? T. rex was the (anti)hero of Jurassic Park, and the baby from The Lost World was really cute. You know, in The Game, they had three quarantine pens - one for the Troodon''s and one for the raptor pack. So what if there was a baby ''rex in the third one? Or a baby Spinosaurus… but then again, suppose Rexy survived, or maybe it could be son of Rexy? Well, get T. rex into the movie somehow! It has to kill Spinosaurus sooner or later. *'Triceratops': As I mentioned in a blog article, Triceratops deserves a bigger role, like in The Game. *'Brachiosaurus': They are so beautiful! Only what if it turns out that the Brachiosaurus were actually misidentified Girrafititan? That could be interesting. They could be recoloured like a giraffe too. *'Giganatosaurus': Look, there were a lot of big dinosaurs out there that could have kicked Rexy's tail, and I think someday T. rex should die and let a new guy take the stage, after killing the evil Spinosaurus. For example, Giganatosaurus was pretty awesome. They could replace T. rex and be really awesome super - predators. *'Charcharodontosaurus': Not only is it a real mouthful to say, but these things were the natural enemy of Spino - same time, same place, same habitat, same prey. We must assume these two giants clashed at some point, and Charch could have won. That and the fact they were bigger than T. rex could make them a great rex replacement. *'Carnotaurus': Even though it wasn't really big enough to replace T. rex, anybody who read The Lost World will agree that Carno deserves an appearance. They had giant horns and they could turn invisible, which already makes them completely op. If InGen manipulated their genetics to make them bigger (for dramatic effect), then Carnotaurus might even make top predator and replace Rexy after all. *'Velociraptor': I mean, how can you leave Velociraptor out of Jurassic Park? They are the creepy "clever girls" that we love to fear. Just give them more feathers and make them at least part Deinonychus. *'Pteranodon': Look at what those things did to Billy! They almost ripped the poor guy to shreds. Imagine what a whole flock could do after escaping Jurassic Park… Those are just my ideas. Feel free to ridicule whichever one you want. I have returned. I am a king. Therefore, I am THE RETURN OF THE KING!! Speak to me, peasants! 23:25, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Category:Jurassic Park IV